


hambar

by dadanxki (pindanglicious)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, LMAO, No Homo, broship, england nt, post england vs spain match, spain nt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/dadanxki
Summary: Dan sekarang, kemenangan itu jadi tidak penting lagi buat David.





	hambar

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** david de gea dan luke shaw adalah ciptaan tuhan, rpf ini dibuat dengan segala khayalan yang menciptakan imaji berwujud semi-anakronisme(?).

Pasca laga internasional pertama melawan Inggris dengan hasil yang harusnya memuaskan; David tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana dengan skor dua-satu yang diraih timnya di Wembley. Senang? _—tentu aku senang, absolutamente!—_ tapi ada ganjalan di hati yang membikin dia melangkahkan kaki dengan berat ketika hengkang dari tengah lapangan.

“ _Gracias por hoy_ , David!”

Si kecil Thiago menepuk pundaknya di ruang ganti; diikuti Sergio kemudian. David cuma menyunggingkan senyum kecil, telinganya disumpal _earphone_ yang sedang membunyikan lagu-lagu payah—Ander bilang selera musiknya seperti _aki-aki_ —sekarang diputar Avenged Sevenfold. (Apakah mereka payah juga, Ander?)

Fokus mata si penjaga gawang tim nasional negeri matador itu menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang terkunci. Melamun, pikirannya kabur, dan hal itu tak lepas dari perhatian Sergio. Sang kapten buru-buru menutup loker dan mengganti sepatu, lalu mencolek lagi kawan satu timnya supaya buka mulut.

“ _Enggak_ ikutan foto-foto di _tunnel_ , David?”

Ada jeda lumayan lama sebelum dijawab. Bahkan David tidak sadar musik yang didengarnya sudah sejauh mana; dan teman-temannya sudah ke mana. Tinggal Tuan Ramos saja yang di sini; Thiago sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Dia menggeleng kaku.

“Aku akan menyusul, Kapten. Belum ganti baju,” tolaknya halus. Didapatinya Sergio mendenguskan tawa, lalu menutup pintu ruang ganti dengan sedikit bantingan. David menyimpulkan, dia sedang senang, sepertinya.

_Apa ya?_

_Kenapa aku begini?_

David menyalakan lagi layar ponselnya, menggeser atas-bawah dengan ibu jari; bolak-balik menutup dan membuka setiap aplikasi. Kemenangan ini rasanya begitu hambar. Ada rasa bangga merekah di selipan tulang rusuknya, tapi gelembung-gelembung alveolinya terasa sangat berat.

Luke.

Ini semua salah Luke.

Luke Shaw, sobat mudanya yang malang! Dia harus cedera parah sebanyak dua kali. Nasibnya tidak pernah bagus. Dia benar-benar membuat David tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh di sepanjang menit-menit setelah sang pemain Inggris diangkut tandu.

David tahu ini bodoh; mungkin Luke masih belum siuman dan tak akan diizinkan memegang ponsel di ruang gawat darurat, tetapi pemuda itu nekat menekan tombol panggilan, dengan kasual, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika panggilan tersebut diangkat jua.

“Luke! _Mate!”_ cerocosnya tanpa pikir panjang; tidak berpikir mungkin saja yang mengangkatnya adalah seorang suster atau siapapun itu. _“Dios, estas bien?_ Kau _enggak_ apa-apa ‘kan?” David uring-uringan, bahasa Inggrisnya belepotan.

Tak lama kemudian didengarnya suara kekehan dari seberang, David tahu itu suara bariton Luke yang begitu dikenalnya. Lelaki kelahiran Madrid itu menarik napas lega, tak menyadari sudut bibirnya refleks terangkat.

“Aku sudah membaik, David. Selamat, _mate_! Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi _saving_ kerenmu,”

David akhirnya bisa tertawa lepas lagi setelah tertahan kekhawatiran berjam-jam. Luke tidak apa-apa, dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih senang dari itu. Baginya Luke sudah seperti adik kandung sendiri dan dia sangat menyayanginya. David mendesah panjang dan melemaskan tubuhnya di bangku sambil memijat pangkal hidung.

_Maaf, Luke. Gol Welbeck yang dianulir itu cuma keberuntunganku saja. Seharusnya hasil kita imbang._

“Aku _nggak_ bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu, Luke. Cepatlah pulih, aku menunggumu di Old Trafford, dan akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya, kita makan berdua saja! Tanpa Juan dan Ander, oke?”

Luke hanya bisa tergelak. Pikirnya, David sedang bergurau, tapi David benar-benar serius.

Dan sekarang, kemenangan itu jadi tidak penting lagi buat David.


End file.
